theyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Y-Guy episodes
This is a list of episodes of Y-Guy NOTE: The only people who may make episodes are: IAmBagel, Doug.scheer, HomestarSB9, SuperSaiyanKirby, MattBoo, Robilist, Collector1, Jellyfishjam38, Lightblub22, and Knowledgeable Marksman. ANOTHER NOTE: '''There are 17 episodes per season! The only Season that has less episodes was Season 2. Overview Season 0: Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1997-1998) Like "The Fairly Odd Parents", Y-Guy originaly started as Oh Yeah! Cartoons. 1: Humor Factor: In the original pilot, Y-Guy and Mango try to make the world's biggest joke, but the local school bully, Crave Mickensin, tries to stop them from doing so. (Airdate: 5/6/97) '''NOTE: '''Since this was part of the "Oh Yeah! Cartoons", this short was 7 minutes long. 2: Pizza Delivery: The gang order pizza, but little do they know the Professor Carrotstein is the delivery man. (Airdate: 11/14/97) 3: Carl, The Bomb Fairy: While trying to hunt the tooth fairy, Y-Guy and Mango find a unusual fairly who drops bombs at everyone he sees. (Airdate: 6/23/98) 4: The Mango Code: Mango starts his own club, but in order to get in, someone needs to find the "Code". (Airdate: 2/17/99) Season 1 (2000) Season 2 (2001) Season 3 (2002) 32: What The Heck? Part 2: Crazville Becomes an industrial Factory, and Y-Guy and the gang try to return it to normal (Airdate: 4/31/02) 33: A Strange Turn of Events/ Flat Pat: Mrs. Roop gets fired, and Y-Guy and the crew try to get her job back/ Flat Plat wrecks havoc in Crazville (Airdate: 6/1/02) 34: My Awsome Highway/ The Night's The Night of Clubs: Mango tries to adoubts a High Way/ Y-Guy and Gum go to a night club (Airdate: 9/12/02) '''Title Parody: '''My Little Pony '''Note: '''The Night's The Night of Clubs was originally going to be called Drunki Night Club, but Nickelodeon didn't want the word "Drunk" in it. 35: Letter Meets Heart/ Old: Y-Guy and Hearty actidently switch bodies thanks to Gum/ Cool Dude thinks that old people can't do anything without help, but Mango tries to prove him wrong. '''Title Parody: Boy Meets Girl, Boy Meets World 36: Little Worm/The Hobby: TBA 37:I Wanna Rock!/Figure Me Out!: Cool Dude wants a pet rock, but he doesn't have enough money for one./ Y-Guy trys to find his talent before the final season of Figure Me Out! ends. Title Parody: 'Figure It Out! 38: MAIL/Hial to Ducks: Y-Guy somehow ends up getting all of the mail in Crazville/Gum gets hypnotized by ducks. (Airdate: TBA) 39: NoseSpray/2 Hours of Crazy: Professor Zig-Whatt fears the world is made of noses/Professor Carrotstein tries to make RACK intellegent, but the gang stop him. 40: MY LUNGS/Unshelled Nuts: TBA 41: Bird Brain...LITERALLY!/No Free Refills: TBA 42: A Pine Tree/Zing-Whatt's Battery's Are low: Y-Guy and Mango accidentaly make pine trees extinct/Professor Zing-Whatt's drinks a new invention she made, causing her to become dumb, so now the gang must fix everything. 43: Hearty's Secret/MILK MAID LAND!!!: Hearty reveals her secret:/RACK get's knocked out, and has a dream about landing in "Milk Maid Land". 44: NEVER!/The Solar Flare: TBA 45: I Am So Great/FLASH!: TBA 46: I'm NOT a Barbie Girl!/ Orange Soda Time: TBA 47: The Ape/Bonza: TBA 48: The Y-Band: TBA Season 4 (2003) 49: Mango Almighty: While visiting a native island, the natives mistake Mango for the recently deacesed King BabaBo, so the natives treat him like king (Airdate: 4/1/03) '''Title Parody: '''Evan Almighty '''Note: '''King Bababo is a parody of King Dedede from the Kirby series 50: Stop The Presses/Shoe Island: An embarasing photo of Cool Dude appears on a newspaper, so the gang try to get rid of the newpapers with that photo/ Y-Guy gets sent to Shoe Island (Airdate: 4/3/03) 51: The RACK Show?/ Bye Bye Bumble Bee: RACK gets his own TV show, but the gang try to ruin it/ Mango thinks that his pet bumble bee is dead, so he makes a funeral for it (Airdate: 4/12/03) 52: How Notful/To Be NEVER Announced: TBA 53: The Thorax/Professor Vs. Professor: TBA 54: Just Parents/Mango to Ice Cream: Y-Guy's parents get kidnapped, so it's up to him and his friends to save them/Mango is actidently turned into ice cream. 55: Pow!/There Were Some Survivors: TBA 56: Just Dance!...FOREVEA!/I Don't, I Don't, I Don't!: TBA 57: The Lolygag RACK Mobile/Hearty's Big Day: TBA 58: Car Working/Cool Dude Loses His Coolness: TBA 59: Gummy Worms/Y-Guy 2.0: TBA 60: R.I.Ped Mango/Enter, Enter, WHY WON'T YA ENTER!?!: TBA 61: Beep, Beep/Rude Dude Returns: TBA 62: How I Meet Your Awkward/Weather Gum: TBA '''Title Parody: '''How I Meet Your Mother 63: Super Zero or Super Hero?: Y-Guy and the gang use one of Professor Zing-Whatt's inventions to bring Y-Guy's favorite super hero, Idiot Man, to come alive. But once he is brought into the real world, he unknowingly wrecks havoc. 64: A Thirst/I Lost My House!: TBA 65: Angry Fish/Two Gloves, One Letter: TBA 'Season 5 (2004) 66:BOOORRRRIIIINNNGGG/ Science is fun: Y-Guy and the crew try to stop their teacher from cancelling recess/ Y-Guy's Science Fair project goes haywire, and ends up exploding (Airdate: 6/7/04) 67:Big, Huge Penguin/ Math: A giant penguin terrorizes Crazville, so Y-Guy and the crew have to save Crazville/ Cool Dude and Mango get in detention due to not finishing their math home, so they plan an escape (Airdate: 6/8/04) 68:Mystic Magic Mainia/ Y-Guy VS. Nothing: The gang learns how to do magic tricks, and they unknowingly wreck havoc/ Y-Guy realizes that nothing interesting is happening, so he trys to make an interesting thing happen (Airdate: 6/10/04) 69:Bringing Out the Big Buns/ Ding-A-Ling Lerp and The Herpy-Derps: Hearty's Mom gains the help of The Crew with her bakery, but things soon go crazy/ The Gang meets a rock-and-roll band, and helps them get famous again. (Airdate: 6/13/04) 70:Person of The Hour/ The Mango Channel: Cool Dude is elected for Class President, and tries to make the other canidates look bad/ Mango creates a TV channel (Airdate: 6/18/04) 71:Ask Axe/Zing-Whatt's Big Day: TBA 72: Blank/Hello, Darkness!: TBA 73: Hostpital Escape/ Gum vs. The Gum Swallower: TBA 74: Pinky and the Pain/Cartoon?: TBA Title Parody: 'Pinky and The Brain 75: I Eye!/ 100,000 Mangos: TBA 77: Fraudzilla/ Mini-Mainia: TBA 78: The Magic of Magic!/Trip to The Grand Canon: TBA 79: Have a Crazy New Year!/Dock of Fame: TBA 80: The Carrot Knows Everything/ Bob's Meats: TBA 81: Grandfather RACK/ZING!: TBA 82: MEEP!/ Swim Away!: TBA 83: TIMMEEE TRRAAVVVEEEL: TBA 'Season 6 (2005) RACK vs. Carrotstein/ Nose Arose: RACK is sick of being payed less than minimum wage, so he gets into a fight with Professor Carrotstein/ The nose from "No Nose Knows No" returns to annoy the gang (Airdate: 3/4/05) Zing-Bot/BEEZ: Professor Zing-Whatt creates a robot clone of herself, but tries to kill Y-Guy and the gang/Y-Guy Gum accidentaly unleash a swarm of bees into Crazville. More TBA 'Season 7' (2006) 2 Stupid Hogs/ Evil Soup: The gang meets 2 Stupid Hogs, who try to wreck havoc/ Professor Carrotstein tries to make the crew try evil soup, but fails. (Airdate: 1/14/06) Title Parody: '2 Stupids Dogs Mango on the Lam: Mango get's framed for robbing the Crazville Bank, so the gang tries to find out who really did it (Airdate: 1/20/06) Hearty's New Boyfriend/ On The Run: Hearty gets a new boyfriend, and Y-Guy gets jelous./ The gang try to win a running contest. (Airdate: 1/27/06) Y-Carrot Vs. Professor Y-Carrotstein?: Y-Guy and Professor Carrotstein accidentaly switch lives,a dn try to return to their bodies (Airdate: 2/12/06) Zing-Whatt Vs. Gum/Door 2 Floor: TBA Carrotstein Returns: After the events in Y-Guy: The Movie, Professor Carrotstein escapes from jail and seeks revange and Y-Guy and his friends. (Airdate: 10/4/06) More TBA 'Season 8 (2007) At The Beach/ Ya loose, ya Snooze: The gang goes to the beach/ After Mango fails at buying Y-Guy shoes, he trys to put them on Y-Guy while he's sleeping. (Airdate: 7/6/07) Insane, Thy name is Everybody on The Planet: Gum's machine causes everyone on the planet to go insane, so the gang (while they're insane) have to fix everything. (Airdate: 7/7/07) Warning/ Teacher Tantrum: Mrs. Roop give sthe gang a warning about going to a cave, but they go in a cave, little do they know there's a bear in the cave/ Mrs. Roop becomes an internet sensation (Airdate: 7/12/07) UFO Hunting/ Y-Guy Smells: The gang try to hunt UFO's./ Y-Guy goes on a world record to be the longest person without taking a bath, but Hearty tries to clean him. (Airdate: 7/17/07) 'Season 9' (2008) Yabba-Dabba-Poo/ No Shoe: Y-Guy attempts to end a terrible TV show called "When Stupids Bla Blo"/ Mango tries to open a shoe store to annoy Y-Guy (Airdate: 9/08/08) Awesome Meal Time/Comedy: TBA (Airdate: TBA) Baby Shower/My Name?: Hearty fears her mom is becoming pregnent/ Y-Guy hits his head and forgets his name. 'Season 10' (2009) Me Marf Moo/The Lose: The Gang visits Hearty's Grandpa's farm/ Mango loses a staring contest aganist Cool Dude, and swears revenge (Airdate: 1/10/09) Tsunami Trouble/ Lemonade: A tsunami is about to hit Crazville, and the gang try to stop it/ Cool Dude opens a lemonade store (Airdate: 1/17/09) Flying/Baked Mangos?: Cool Dude invents a flying machine so he can fly/ Gum gets hungry, so he attempts to eat Mango, but fails (Airdate: 1/20/09) 'Season 11' (2010) What About It?/ Dreams Come Bad!!: Y-Guy plays a game called "What About It?"/ Mango has a bad dream about mangos getting eaten by people. (Airdate:1/9/10) Gorillas are EVIL/ Breakfast Madness: Mango tries to prove gorillas are evil/ Y-Guy tries to make the ultimate breakfast (Airdate: 1/12/10) The Cool Club/ My Babysitter's a Babysitter: Cool Dude starts a "Cool Club"/ Y-Guy's Babysitter drives him crazy, so he attempts to get his babysitter out of the house (Airdate: 1/18/10) Title Pun: '''My Babysitter's a Vampire. More TBA Season 12 (2011) How To Train Your Mango/ Camera Chaos: Y-Guy teaches Mango how to do Kung-Fu/ Hearty gets a new camera, but things go crazy when she can't stop using it (Airdate:4/1/11) '''Title Parody: How To Train Your Dragon Boogie Boogie Mango/ Tissue: Mango tries to do an awesome dance trick, however, he ends up failing/ Cool Dude tries to get his Dad's shoe store customers (Airdate: 4/7/11) Robo/Scared of Scared: TBA (Airdate: 4/12/11) Stuffed Pet Cemetary/Cool Dude Kidnapped: Guy, Mango, & Gum actidently destroy Hearty's stuff puppy, so they try to raise it from the dead./ Cool Dude gets kidnapped by Title Parody: '''Pet Semetary Season 13 (2012-2013) New Years Bust/ Movies: Y-Guy and the gang celebrates New Year 2012/ Y-Guy plans to see a movie with his friends, but they all want to see an different movies (Airdate: 1/2/12) Mango in "Donut"/ The Witty Winter: Mango attempts to steal Y-Guy's donut/ 12 feet of snow covers Crazville (Airdate: 1/4/12) Video Game Craze/ Frogs Blogs: Mango gets addicted to a video game called "Super Fail Sisters Mall"/ Hearty's pet frog starts a blog (Airdate: 1/14/12) Through the Fire and Dames/Cool Dude's Guide to Being Cool: The School Dance is coming up, so the crew has to find dates/ Cool Dude teaches Hearty and Mango how to be cool. (Airdate: 1/17/12) '''Title Parody: Through The Fire and Flames FAILURE/ Again, and Again: Mango fails his math test/ The Nose once again returns to annoy the group. (Airdate: 1/20/12) Turtle Talk/ Insane: Hearty hosts a show/ Y-Guy thinks he's a super hero. (Airdate: 1/31/12) Dessert Desert/ Shoe Madness: The gang ends up in a desert made out of dessert foods/ Mango tries to get shoes on Y-Guy by taking him to the shoe store (Airdate: 2/7/12) Mango Knows Worst/ Still: Mango tries to give Y-Guy advice about video games, but his advice is awful/ Y-Guy in convinced today is "National Stand-Still Day" (Airdate: 4/28/12) Moo-Fu/ The Future Professor.: Y-Guy learns about lost parody of Kung-Fu, which was invented by cows/ Y-Guy and the gang wonders what Professor Carrotstein will be like in the future (Airdate: 4/29/12) Mango Got Served/ Lower-Size Me: TBA/TBA (Airdate: 5/3/12) Title Puns: '''Super-Size Me Here in Crazville/Tic,Tac,NO!: Hearty makes a documentary about Crazville/Y-Guy tries to make a better verson of Tic,Tac,Toe (Airdate: 5/4/12) The Y Team: TBA (Airdate: 6/7/12) '''Title Puns: '''The A Team Singer of Justice/Summer Bummer Plans: Gum trys to adition for a singer's role in: Singing with the Dogs./ Y-Guy plans for the summer. (Airdate: 6/15/12) Deedle-De/ The Problems: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/12) Why, Why/Carrots! The Movie: TBA Nose Problems/Ahh! Fake Monsters!: TBA '''Title Parody: '''Ahh! Real Monsters That Thing/The Other Thing: TBA Season 14 (2014-2015) The Hunger Lames/ Hello Goodbye: The food supply in Crazville goes low, and the crew try to figure out where they went/ Y-Guy fears the words "Hello" and "Goodbye" (Airdate: 8/9/14) '''Title Parody: '''The Hunger Games Cookies of Chaos/ Coffee Machine: Hearty accidentaly bakes evil cookies/ Mango builds a coffee machine, but it soon tries to rule the world. (Airdate: 8/11/14) Safe/ Zoo Mainiacs: Professor Carrotstein destroys all of the shelters in Crazville/ Mango attempts to rescue his pet lamon from gorillas (Airdate: 8/19/14) The Mental Games: The gang compete in a game called Mental Games so they can win a reward. Special. (Airdate: 8/27/14) Here Comes The Moon/The Willows Strike Back!: Y-Guy fears the world will end when the moon comes up tonight/ Professor Carrotstein teams up with The Willows from "When Willows Wake Wind" and wreck havoc (Airdate: 9/4/14) Dry Clean Only/ No Means DEATH: Mango accidentaly get's a plate dirty, and has a rough time cleaning it/Professor Carrotstein hypotizies the citizens of Crazville into thinking that the word "No" means death. (Airdate: 10/1/14) Paper-View/ Carrotstein's Final Plan?: TBA Do The Deed: TBA Orange.../Mind Games: TBA (Airdate: TBA) Overtones of Pink/ School Band Ban: TBA (Airdate: TBA) Wait, What?!/Mother-Father Break-Up: Crazville suddenly turns normal for once/M-Mom and D-Dad (Y-Guy's parents) get into a fight, and Y-Guy tries to get them back together. Future President: TBA Pile of Smiles/Ding-Dong: TBA School Blue/Tonsils: TBA Y-Guy, This Isn't Your Life: Y-Guy is selected to to be in a movie, but he might have to move out of Crazville. And when he does, he realizes that friends are more important than fame, and tries to get back to Crazville. Meanwhile, Professor Carrotstein and RACK attempt to retire, but fail.(Airdate: 4/24/15) '''Series Finale Specials A Tale Of Two Santa's: Santa Claus's evil twin brother, Santa Claws, escapes from prision, and teams up with Professor Carrotstein to destroy Christmas. Like always, Y-Guy and the crew have to save Christmas (Airdate: 12/23/04) Dead of the Living Night: After a long night of trick or treating, Y-Guy and the crew have to stop zombies from returning from the grave. (Airdate: 10/28/04) Note: This is the first and only episode to be given a TV-PG-V rating, due to the scary theme of it and some moderate cartoon violence Sell The Planet: Byrce McMillions returns, and fools the ruler of Earth into selling the entire PLANET to himself. TBA Trip To Tokyo: Gum wins tickets to Tokyo, and when the gang arrives there, they learn about an Japenese myth about a god who wants to rule everything. And when he appears, plotting to take over Tokyo, the gang has to stop him (Airdate: 7/9/05) Blame Broadway: The Musical: Y-Guy and the crew get famous and stars in a broadway play. But little do they know, someone is trying to sabotage the play (Airdate: 5/6/11) '''Note: '''This is the first and only episode that features singing. List of Songs: Famous and Stuff, That Stupid Carrot, RACK Rap, Love Is Something, Evil Song, Anvil Anvil, and Blame Broadway. Relaxing Around TV: The gang gets sucked into into different universes inside the TV, and they try to get out. (Airdate: 4/5/13) Trivia Season 2 is the only Season to have 14 episodes Shorts Snacks: Y-Guy attempts to escape the school when everyone wants his snack. Epicness Group: TBA Ghost Toast: TBA '''NOTE: '''Danny Phantom appears in this short as a cameo. Category:Episode List